


Payback is a Bitch

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: When Dean put the itching powder in Sam's boxers, he never expected his little brother to retaliate so spectacularly. Spoilers for: 1.16 "Hell House"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the [Brothers on a Motel Bed](http://deamsgirl.livejournal.com/33520.html) pornathon. Prompted from: "revenge"

Dean should have known something was off when Sam threw him on the bed and tied his hands down practically the second they walked through the door. Dean had been expecting a few hours of pissy remarks and Sam sulking behind his laptop. That was normal Sam behavior, and Dean should have realized that something was fundamentally wrong with the whole scenario a lot fucking sooner.

 

But Dean had never been talented at thinking with his upstairs brain where his dick was concerned. Specifically, where his dick was being engulfed by one of Sam's giant fucking hands, and his ass was being pounded by Sam's proportionally giant fucking cock, and _dear God that felt so damn good._

 

So, yes, Dean was a little slow when it came to sexual favors. Which is precisely why he didn't realize just how wicked and underhanded and _evil_ his little brother could be, until Sam retreated into the bathroom with a wicked laugh and an off-handed comment of, “payback's a bitch, Dean.”

 

And then it clicked. Sam had just enacted the perfect revenge for Dean's little itching powder stunt. The itching powder Dean had more or less put on his dick. The same dick that was just _shoved up Dean's ass._

 

Well, shit.

 

If Dean didn't already feel the slow itch starting to creep along his cheeks, he'd be damned impressed. As it was, Dean was planning to invest in another bottle of Nair. _Soon._


End file.
